There was a time
by storyteller angel
Summary: A plot of revemge, a game of cat amd mouse and a shocking secret. please R
1. Chapter 1

**There was a time**

**chapter one. **

**A/N Just a little I came up with. Thank you so much to jadelou96 for listening to me ramble on.**

Frustration, sadness and a little bit of angry, that's what Rachel Fleet felt as she retrieved the phone back to it's cradle. After finishing a rather heated conversation the chair of governors.

Four years that she had been here, four years of blood, sweat and tears. Livery im her case. Her and her pupils had been through a lot together in the four years.

Experiences unique to them, experiences that nobody else express the feeling of or to speak to the words of the story too.

Particular events that united them as one, that could the out side world couldn't connect with. It was there own little bubble sort of speak and that''s how it was.

This building had brought some wonderful memories, yet it had also brought some of the worst time of their lives as well.

And all for what? Nothing. That's what.

"Mrs Fleet, are you alright?" Joyce , her secretary/assistant asked, as she popped her head round her bosses door.

"Huh? What? Oh yes Joyce I'm fine, thank you." Rachel replied, startled as Joyce had pulled her out of her trail of thought.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Mrs Fleet?" Joyce asked kindly.

"yes, could you type up an emergency notice and put it in the staffroom for an emergency meeting this lunch time, Joyce" Rachel asked her secretary.

"why of course, Mrs Fleet." joyce replied with a smile.

Joyce secretly knew what the meeting was about, as she had accidentally overheard her boss in a heated exchange with the LEA trying to keep Waterloo Road open but to no avail.

Rachel through herself down heavily on her leather chair and sighed.

Adam came through the anti-chamber of his wife's office and saw her sitting there do absolutely nothing, that's when he knew something was wrong.

The best part about knowing something for twenty years was that he knew her imside and out.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked, as he rounded the desk to kneel in front of her.

"There closing Waterloo Road here in Manchester and we have the summer to find new premises or there no longer be a Waterloo Road." Rachel explained to him, casting her line of vision downwards almost as if she was ashamed to acknowledge it.

"What? They can just do that?" Adam asked.

"this place is becoming too expensive to run so apparently they can." Rachel almost snouted in return.

"Then we'll start looking." Adam told her.

Rachel, not for the first time looked at her husband in amazement, how this big kind, caring, loving, soft spoken gentle giant became the love of her life and her best. She'll never know.

Even though she was never a religious person in anyway, shape or form, she thanked the gods above and any other higher power that was up there that he had.

A/N There it is. I would like to dedicate this to jadelou96 without her this would never have happened, so again thank you. please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything nor is there any copy-writing inflicted.**

Rachel sat at her desk, trying to finish the mountain of paperwork before she took year 10s period PHSE.

"Bloody hell." She mumbled to herself as her pen decided to run again.

As Rachel was about to another one out of her drop draw, her desk phone sprung to life.

"Hello, Rachel Fleet speaking." Rachel answered in a tone of professionalism.

"Hiya, Rach." The woman replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rachel answered irritated.

"What I can't ring you and say hi." The woman replied.

"After what you did? No you bloody can't. Now I have to go I have a class to teach soon." Rachel returned, harshly.

"No wait I'm sorry OK, look I hate living in the past. I want us to start again. Clear slate, what do you say, Rach?." The woman asked.

"I don't know. I really don't." Rachel sighed.

"Please, it won't be like last time I promise." The woman replied.

"Alright, if your serious, meet me at Harry's at 5 tomorrow. " Rachel told her.

"I am I promise I'll be there I won't let you down." The woman replied.

"We'll see. I'll see you there. " Rachel replied, hanging up the phone.

Rachel was really uncertain of the meeting or if the woman was really genuine, but she was Rachel Fleet and she was all about giving people second, third and even fourth chances.

Soon 5pm rolled round and Rachel was sat in Harry's cafe waiting on the woman in question to turn up.

15 minutes rolled by and still a no show, Rachel glanced down at her watch and promised herself another five minutes and if the woman still was a no show, she'd leave.

"Hi Rachel, sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare." She told her.

"It's alright. I wasn't here that long." Rachel replied.

"How have you been?" The woman asked.

"Four years and that's all I get? And I'm fine by the way." Rachel replied, harshly.

"Look I know your angry at me and you have every right to be, but you don't know how sorry I am Rachel." The woman tried to gain sympathy.

"You can apologise until the cows come home, it's not going to make a difference." Rachel hissed.

"What can I so for you to prove that I am sorry, Rachel?" The woman replied.

"Actions not words, that's what." Rachel replied.

"Here we go, always did think you better than everyone else." The woman muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, What was that? Speak a bit louder. I didn't quite catch that." Rachel asked, coldly.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." The woman hastily replied.

Rachel just glared at her across the table.

"You need to own up to what you did." Rachel told her.

"I didn't do anything!" The woman protested.

"You can't do it, can you?" Rachel asked.

"Do what?" The woman replied.

"Admit your mistakes, wear your guilty and take the consequences and move on." Rachel observed.

"How dare you? What gives you the right?" The half yelled, drawing attention to the both of them.

"I think I have right. You abandon your son, emotionally, mentally and physically abuse him, you steal my partner, have a baby you claim to be his, which she didn't turn out to be, a bigamist, a liar, a cheat and then to finally top it all off you run off again abandoning your son yet again. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Rachel told her.

"And what? You've never made a mistake? You sit there all high and mighty on your high horse acting like you've never one. You do you think you are? To sit there and judge me?" The woman replied, through gritted teeth.

"Oh I've made mistakes, plenty of them. Ones I'm not proud of, but nothing compared to you, not even close. Do you know how honoured, privilege and proud I'd be to have children like yours, of which you don't even deserve." Rachel concluded.

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot the children you can't have. Oops." The woman across from her sniggered.

My infertility has absolutely nothing to do with you." Rachel shot back with a hint of aggression.

"Aww touched a nerve, have I?" The woman smirked.

"Don't even go there." Rachel warned.

"You were the one that brought my kids into it." The woman told her, matter of factory.

"Your kids, selfishness and poor decision making is the reason we're here." Rachel told her, and for that the woman had no come back.

"I'm your sister.' The woman told her.

"Some sister you've been to me." Rachel fired back.

"What do you want from me? Blood?" The woman asked, bringing out the fake of look at me tears.

"I wondering when you were going to use that card. I must admit it took you long than I anticipated." Rachel informed her.

"I thought you were all about helping people and giving the less fortunate a second chance." The woman asked.

"Oh I am but the likes of you, no." Rachel replied.

"But again I'm your sister." The woman informed her.

"Yes and look how much you hurt and betrayed me, Mel." Rachel told her.

"I know I never meant to get you involved." Melissa told her.

"Yet another lie, you knew exactly what you were doing. You know not once since you've been here have you mentioned your son nor have you asked how he is. Your pitiful, do you know that?" Rachel asked the rhetorical question.

"I'm trying here." Melissa replied.

"Yeah it really looks like it from we're I'm sitting, don't strain yourself or anything. Melissa." Rachel told her.

Rachel sat there and took one, long, hard look at her sister and sighed.

"We take it slow, our relationship won't repair itself overnight and I swear even one slip up and me and you. We're done. Do you understand?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah of course I promise I won't." Melissa replied.

"Come to my house on Monday evening around 5ish and my husband will let you in as I'm in a meeting but I shouldn't be much longer than that." Rachel told her.

" husband?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, problem?" Rachel asked, writing down her address on a napkin.

"No, there's no problem. I'll see you Monday." Melissa replied, as Rachel got up and left the café.

**A?N There you have. Plz review **

**Elle xx**


End file.
